Bonds that tie
by Calnia
Summary: What happenes when Sportacus's world is turned upside down and how does it envolve Robbie and Stephanie? Rated T for Robbie's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

So I was asked by a friend to do this one I hope not to disapoint my fans it is a multi chapter but as I had a list of things to put in the story this one gave me a hard time. Enjoy and as always I own nothing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat on the bench in the park crying it was past eight in the evening but right now she needed to cry. Her knees were tucked up and her face buried which is why she didn't see Sportacus sit on the back of the bench.

"Stephanie? It's well after eight." He said

He was more shocked when she clung to him. He could feel her shake as she cried. Whatever was wrong was serious. He moved to the lower part of the bench and held her as she cried. Eventually she lifted her face.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Stephanie." He said smiling at her.

"Do to I got you all wet now."

"I'll dry but what's wrong?"

"I....mom and dad.....they....." She started breathing hard again.

"Calm down try it slow, take deep breaths." he said having a sinking feeling it was bad news and not just the drama of growing up.

"myparentsaredeadandifoundoutmyfatherisn'tmyfather." She said in one breath.

"I'm so sorry." He said tucking her head under his chin.

He knew now why her heart had called him out of bed tonight. Hers was the only one that could and he didn't know why. He had always felt fatherly to the little girl who had brought him to this small town a year ago.

He was starting to get stiff sitting like this but he wouldn't move for the world not when she needed him so. He had never met her father. Her mother he knew once one summer back in Iceland. Her parents had let her live here as she was happy and they traveled a lot.

"I should go back in. Uncle must be worried thank you for listening." She said softly.

"Stephanie I'm always here for you day or night." He said releasing her and watched her go inside.

The poor girl to loose her parents so young had to be hard. He himself had no idea what she felt because his own were alive and well back in his homeland. He kept in touch with them through letters regularly and knew he would be writing his mother the moment he got inside.

It was a week after the funeral before any of the kids saw Stephanie outside. They had been told what happened and for the most part understood she needed time. She was sitting under the apple tree by the sports field. Ziggy went and sat next to her and offered her some of his best taffy.

"No thank you Ziggy." She smiled at the boy letting him know she did appreciate it.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He said before joining back in the game of basketball with the other kids.

Stephanie took out a letter she had received yesterday from her aunt it was something her mother had written her and was found in her desk. Stephanie opened it and read it over seeing it was dated to when she would be about five.

Stephanie,  
If you are reading this then I and your father have passed. I only hope you had a good childhood. I hate to do this but I must confess that Howard Meanswell is not your true father. I was studding in Iceland one summer and met someone there. I became pregnant with you but broke it off with him because I was scared. I also knew I didn't love him as much as he did me and he deserved a woman who would.

I don't know if he is still there or not his name is Sportacus. I don't know his last name or if he has one for every time I asked he would just say he was number ten and to just call him Sportacus. IF you find him and he doesn't reject you tell him I'm so sorry for breaking his heart but I couldn't stay with him not feeling the same. Enclosed is a letter for him to if you find him.

Even if you don't you should know that your not completely human for you see he wasn't. I'm not sure what he was I never asked and he never said. I'm sorry to both of you for this. You now know where your pretty pink hair comes from his sister had the most beautiful sea green hair.

I'm sorry,  
Mother.

Stephanie read it twice before standing up and running toward Sportacus's air ship. He was her father! She sent off a letter saying she really needed to talk to him and waited. He jumped down and saw her out and about and smiled.

"We need to talk. Do you think we could do it up there. It's really important and it's just urgent!" She said

"Ladder! Stephanie calm down what ever it is can't be that bad." he said helping her up the ladder.

She had never seen the inside of the ship and smiled as she stood there.

"Now what's the matter?"

"Nothings wrong. Everything is right! Sort of. Here." She said handing him his own letter.

He raised his eyebrows as he opened it and read it.

Sportacus,  
I hope Stephanie has found you and I hope you'll not turn her away for what I did to you. Stephanie is your daughter. I should have told you I realize this just please don't take it out on our daughter she'll need you now because if your reading this it means I'm dead.

Please don't hate me for what I did that summer. I loved you I do to this day in a way just not as much as you loved me and you deserved a woman who could give you all of her heart not just part.

Our little girl is so dear to me if you'll not accept her then please see that she is sent to Milford Meanswell in Lazytown. He is Howard's older brother and I know he will love her and see that she is safe and happy.

With my love,  
Katrina

Sportacus turned toward the window and walked to it a moment and leaded his forearm on it looking out at the horizon. Stephanie took this a sign he didn't want her and left the ship before he could say anything. She ran as fast as she could when her feet hit the ground.

Sportacus jumped off the platform and ran after her. She climbed into the old tree house and pushed the ladder away so no one else could climb up. She wanted to be alone. Her parents were dead and now that she knew Sportacus was her real father it seemed he didn't want her...she felt so alone.

Sportacus saw her push the ladder and knew he'd have to use a more direct way of getting to his daughter. He looked around to make sure the other kids weren t looking and used his powers to pop into the tree house.

"Stephanie you did not let me speak."

"What s to say you don't want me it's ok really you don't have to feel bad I know it's a lot to handle." She said tears still streaming down her face not noticing he hadn't used the ladder.

"You think I don't want you? You are my flesh and blood of course I want you. What I was doing by the window is something our people do when we find one we love is dead. We look toward the sky and send our blessing to them to let them know be bare them no ill wishes." He said

"Oh. I thought you were...never mind." She said

"Come back to the ship there are some thing you need to know about me and our family." He said

"How are we going to get down I kind pushed the ladder not thinking and how did you get up?."

"Trust me and I'll explain that as well." He said once again using his power not sensing the kids or Robbie's scope.

Once back in the ship he called for the bed to lower since it was a long tale.

"I am an lfur or elf. You my daughter are half and that is probably where your hair color comes from your Aunt Isabelle has sea green hair and your great grandmother had a shade of pink in hers. Being what I am I'm much older then I appear and do not get sick with anything worse then a cold and that is rare it's self.

I have other abilities as you saw today but I tend not to use them around others as it isn't wise for two many people to know about it.

What I've told you will have to stay between us for the safety of all involved." He said

"Will I have these abilities?"

"Your only nine so I will not know until you are thirteen which is when they usually appear. It is safe to say you will develop some. There may be a telepathic bond between us that will grow before that but as for individually powers per say only time will tell."

"I'm sorry she never told you."

"So am I. Had I know I would have been there everyday. This does explain why when you asked me to stay I couldn't say no."

"So am I to live with Uncle and Aunt Bessie or with you?" She asked

"Let's go talk to your Uncle and Aunt about that." He said

After much talking it was decided that she would go to live with Sportacus. Milford was getting older and running the town kept him busy but he made Stephanie promise to visit often. Sportacus decided to send for his brother to help expand the ship since he was the one who helped make it in the first place.

Stephanie of course was jumpy the morning her uncle was to arrive. She had been sleeping in Sportacus's bed and he on the floor. Right now she was bored to tears. Her father was in the shower and she saw his hat laying on the bed along with the goggles. She then got an evil idea and got her sewing kit out. She attached a little bell to his hat just to see what he would do. She couldn't believe she kept a straight face as he pulled it and the goggles on without much thought.

"Do you hear something?"

"No."

"Must be just me."

He continued to hear the ringing and thought maybe he got some water in his ear or something. Soon on the horizon the familiar form of his father's pirate ship came in to view. He figured Devon would borrow it, what he wasn't expecting was the whole family to come climbing out.

His father gave him an odd look before hugging him. Sportacus brushed it off as him having not seen him in a year. His mother smiled at him and hugged him.

"You always were a weird one." His sister Isabelle said smiling.

"What's that mean?"

She reached to the top of his head and flicked the bell. Stephanie's eyes went wide and she booked it toward the tree house.

"What is that about?" Devon asked

"I think she put the bell on and thinks I'll be mad. I'll be right back." He said flipping off.

"Stephanie!" He called from under the tree house.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"I'm not angry."

She opened the hatch to the tree house.

"Your not?"

"No it's rather mischievous of you though."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No come down your grandparents want to meet you."

"Ok."

They returned to the ship and she was introduced to the family.

"Don't worry dear your uncle Devon used to pull pranks on your father and grandfather all the time." Her grandmother said

"I was just bored this morning and thought it would be funny." She confessed

"I knew it had to be that. I doubt Ten here would willingly add a bell to his hat." Number Nine laughed.

Later she was trying to convince Ziggy that caramel apples did not count as sports candy.

"But it has apples in it."

"But it's candy and full of sugar."

"It still is made from an apple and apples are sports candy!"

"Yes but caramel is full of sugar."

"Let's ask your dad!" Ziggy said

So the two of them raced to reach her dad.

"Pabbi?!" She called under the ship.

"Pabbi?" Ziggy questioned.

"It means dad in Icelandic." She said

Soon he jumped down joining the two children.

"Sportacus do caramel apples count as sports candy?" Ziggy asked

"Uh no. It's made with apples yes but it's mostly sugar." He said

"But it's so yummy!" Ziggy said

"How about some real apples for a snack?" He asked

"We've had our snack Pabbi we were just debating about if they counted or not is all."

"Ok if that s all I should get back up." He said smiling at the pair.

So the two best friends went back to the park and played catch for a while. Robbie watched them with distaste. He had given up on seriously getting rid of Sportacus when he found out he was Barbie's father. Over the years he had come to like having the elf around he made life interesting. It was a good thing Robbie was there as some guy walked up to the children. He had never seen him before and slinked closer.

"Can you two help me find my kitten?" The guy asked

Stephanie pulled Ziggy back for some reason she didn't trust this man. She had a feeling he was a bad fellow.

"Stephanie he needs help." Ziggy protested.

"If that were true Pabbi would have come." She said

The man looked angry for a moment and grabbed at Ziggy only Stephanie pushed the boy out of the way and got grabbed herself. The man looked happy enough to have her instead. Robbie however snuck up behind him and griped his shoulder hard.

"Let the pixie go or live to regret it." Robbie hissed.

No one messed with the kids in Lazytown but him and for some reason he was very fond of the girl!

"Yeah what you going to do about it?!" The man sneered back reaching both hands around Stephanie one at her throat.

Robbie released him but stayed close and moved to in front of him.

"You wanna mess with someone you deal with me."

"Ziggy get Pabbi!" Stephanie hissed feeling pain where the man was gripping her.

Ziggy didn't need to Sportacus flipped over and stared daggers at the man holding his daughter.

"You her daddy? A little short aren t ya?"

Suddenly his entire family popped beside him causing Robbie to go in a near panic attack.

"Ahh! a warning would be nice." He said breathing hard.

The man squeezed Stephanie harder and she begun to cry. Ziggy started crying because it would have been him if she hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"It's going to be nice to have a plaything." The man said before throwing something at the ground when the smoke cleared he and Stephanie were gone.

Sportacus sunk to his knees his daughter was gone and he had no idea what this strange man had planed. He tried to connect to her mind but that bond was not yet strong enough.

"We'll find her son." His father said as Ziggy hugged Sportacus.

"It's my fault." He wailed.

"It is not your fault Ziggy." Sportacus said

"Yes it is the man reached for me and she pushed me away."

"I do not blame you Ziggy nor should you blame yourself."

Meanwhile a frightened Stephanie was shoved in to a car after being bonded with ropes.

"I was aiming for the fat kid but you'll fetch a better price." He said

Stephanie's eyes went wide. What was going to happen to her? She closed her eyes and tried to send a message to her father.

_"Pabbi help me."_

Stephanie could see signs from where she lay and tried to remember them to let her father know where she was."  
Sportacus suddenly got a feeling where she was and climbed into his father's ship telling them what he'd seen. It shocked everyone when Robbie came along.

"For someone who wants my son out of town you seem concerned."

"I failed the pixie and your son has nothing to do with this." Robbie said crossing his arms.

Everyone left it at that but Sportacus smiled to himself slightly. So Robbie did care about someone other then himself. Right now though he had a pink haired little girl to find. All the sudden he jerked and fell to his knees. He could hear Stephanie's mind screaming in pain!

Stephanie moved away from the man who was holding a lighter. He had heated his ring and was trying to brand her! She kicked at him knocking the lighter away and landed on her leg burning her. She kicked again making contact with his jaw.

"Your going to pay for that one!" He said before slapping the girl hard.

_"Pabbi!"_ Her mind screamed.

"_I'm....here_." She heard weakly.

Tears forming she tried to loosen the bonds around her to no avail. The man slammed her head against the door and her world went dark severing the bond between father and daughter.

"She's unconscious." Sportacus winced.

"Breath! Here drink this." Robbie said handing him a cup of water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Stephanie but I promice in the end it is a happy tale as I cannot do to much sadness at one time.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I own nothing at all :(....enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be three hours before Stephanie woke and she found her self in a room with three other kids who looked around five years old.

"You ok?" One of them piped up

"Where are we?"

"In the holding room. Were going to be sold today."

"Sold?!" She squeaked

"Yeah to new families and most of em are mean!" Another one said

"There has to be a way out." She said

"Well there is a window but were to little to reach it."

Stephanie looked to where they pointed if they stood on her shoulders she could at least get them out. She rushed over to it and told them to climb on her shoulders.

"I have to at least get you three out. If when you get out you see a blue air ship in the sky please call as loud as you can the name Sportacus and then point him in this directing he's my father and he'll help you." She said as the first one climbed over.

Once the three boys were out she tried to jump at the window but just missed it by inches. She looked around for something to stand on and saw an old crate! She pushed it to the window as she heard voices. She quickly pulled herself out and over the window.

She saw the boys were no where to be found and hoped they were safe. Meanwhile she heard a voice in side scream that the children had escaped Stephanie hid behind the dumpster as she heard footsteps.

She didn't see one of the men stick their head out the window and spot her. When he gave her hiding place away she tried to outrun them but was tackled and landed hard on the ground. They dragged her inside.

Meanwhile the three little boys she had saved where running as far from there as they could they soon saw three men on the ground next to a anchor and hid.

"Don't worry Sportacus I can feel she's around her." His father said

"Wasn't that the name of that girls father?" One of the boys whispered.

"Yeah!"

All three boys ran up to the men.

"Your Sportacus right?"

"I am."

"We know where your daughter is. There's a warehouse about three bocks away. Hurry or she'll get sold!" One of them cried

Sportacus ran as fast as he could to the warehouse and kicked in the door. When he looked inside though it was empty. Where was she? Robbie caught up and picked up a ring before looking very angry.

"Robbie?"

"I know who has her and there's going to be hell to pay tonight no one messes with the Lazytown kids but me!" He said before leaving the warehouse.

"Robbie wait where is she?!"

"You go to your dad. We need to return to Lazytown so I can get a few things. Then I'm going after Pixie alone."

"You can't expect me to let you go alone. Robbie she's my daughter!"

"Fine follow me in that damn ship if you want but once we get where were going you let me handle it." He said

Robbie knew the man who had her he had gone to university with him and he always was a sick freak. Robbie didn't know when he'd come to care about the cheerleader so but right now he prayed she wasn't hurt this man had killed before and he was sure given the chance he would do it again. He had recognized this warehouse when they arrived and hoped he would be at his usual spot.

They returned to Lazytown and Robbie went to his lair only to return with a motorcycle and dressed very differently. He put on a pair of sunglasses and looked at the family before him.

"If your coming stay a little bit behind me. When I get closer I'll stop and tell you more." he said starting the motorcycle.

He hadn't used it since university but one doesn't pay for a custom motorcycle just to throw it away. He kept it in working order and in top condition in case he ever had to leave Lazytown fast. Being he was a lazy man he never thought he'd have to.

He took off like a bat out of hell but knew the elf would catch up and if not he would slow down until he did. He hadn't told them where he was going because frankly the less the man knew the better he would feel about his daughter's safely.

The other residents of Lazytown were shocked to see Robbie on the motorcycle and in leather and were even more surprised to see the pirate ship following him. Ziggy however knew why and knew if anything happened to Stephanie he'd never forgive himself he made a vow to get healthy and fit so that next time he was in trouble he could get out himself and not put his friends in danger.

Meanwhile Stephanie was once again bond and gagged and laying in a car heading who knows where. She couldn't see anything out of the windows and so had no way of telling Sportacus where she was. She'd never see her father and family again. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"_Stephanie I'm coming just hold on._" Sportacus thought to her feeling her tears.

"_Pabbi I don't know where I am_."

"_Robbie knows where your heading just hold on._"

"_Robbie? He's with you_?"

"_He has been since you were taken._" He said

For some reason he trusted Robbie to make sure they got there in time. Over the years he noticed the mans attempts to get rid of him were not the same as they had been in fact there was one time he could have easily succeeded and didn't. Right now he just hoped Stephanie would be ok.

Robbie knew the way well to where he was going they would be there in a few hours but he knew what could happen in only a few hours He sped up and looked behind to see the pirate ship increase it's speed to he wanted to get there as fast as he could. Finally they reached the limits of Hiddentown.

He pulled the motorcycle over and waited for Sportacus and his family to desend. He didn't have to wait long.

Robbie pulled a sack out of a compartment on his motorcycle and handed it to the Sportacus.

"Give this to your sister. I can't go alone and you would stick out like a sore thumb. She's just exotic looking enough to get thier attention to let us in." Robbie explained.

"Your going to use my sister as bait?"

"No she'll be safe the whole time so long as she stays by my side."

"I'll go tell her." He said with a sigh

Isabelle looked at the outfit and her eyes went wide she had never showed so much skin in her life but if it was for her niece she would do anything. she emerged from the bathroom dressed and putting her hair in a bun.

"Odin's beard if it weren t for our gal I'd tan your hide if I caught you in a top like that." Nine said seeing her red corset.

Devon looked horrified and Sportacus hoped this would work. Isabelle somehow climbed down considering her boots had six inch heels. She looked at Robbie.

"This better work." She said

He walked closer and took her hair out of the bun.

"It will I know him very well unfortunately. The boots are a weapon of thier own. Just aim low. The top is so you can move without fabric getting caught. Now let's go." He said hoping on the bike.

"I just hope she's all right." Isabelle said wrapping her arms around Robbie's waist as he took off.

"Can you contact that brother of your and tell him to tell Stephanie were on our way?"

"Yeah."

Stephanie meanwhile didn't like the situation she found herself in. She was alone in a room with some strange man. The way he was looking at her made her sick. He was just sitting there staring. Suddenly she could hear her father's voice.

"_Stephanie Robbie and Isabelle are on the way just hold on a few more minutes_." He urged her.

"_Pabbi I'm scared_."

"_I know Stephanie, I know but help's coming_."

Robbie stopped the bike and walked up to a door to an old house and knocked.

"Yeah who the hell is it." A man said opening it.

Robbie removed his glasses.

"Robbie you scaly wag I aint see ya since university how the hell are ya?"

"Oh fine...I heard you have some new product in."

"You sly devil. She's a really cutie to she's with the boss right now but come on in."

Robbie tried not to show his panic if she was with the boss it wasn't good.

"Who's ya gal...selling?"

"No she's from my personal collection. So is the girl you have.!" Robbie said punching the man in the face.

He then proceeded to head up the stairs and kick every door in looking for her. Finally he came to the last door and kicked it in and sneered at the man.

"You dare show your face here Rotten!" The man hissed

Behind him Robbie could see Stephanie and his eyes went soft for a second before returning his glare at the man.

"Isabelle remember when I said aim low?"

Isabelle didn't need told twice she sauntered up to him and kicked him right where it hurt most. The man sunk to his knees and Isabelle rushed to her niece.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked untying her.

"No. Where's Pabbi?"

"Shh nearby love." She said holding the girl close.

"I told you if you continued to do this line of work I would find you. You chose the wrong town to start up again Nate. Lazytown is mine no one messes with it's residents but me! Now I believe the police have never caught you have they?"

"They won't this time either Robert."

"The name is .....Robbie!" He said grabbing something nearby and hitting the man over the head.

"Now that I have your attention. If I ever hear of you doing this again I'll brash your brain in and feed you to the dogs. Now your going to jail this time I promise you that. Isabelle you'll find a phone downstairs call the police then take the motorcycle back to your ship. I'll be by to get my cycle as soon as I make sure this slim ball is going away for good." Robbie said not taking his eyes of the man.

They moved to leave the room and the man grabbed Stephanie's ankle making her trip but Robbie caught her before she hit the ground. He turned his attention to the man on the ground.

"Wrong move buddy." He said puling and forcing him to release her.

Issabelle did call the police but felt wrong leaving Robbie three as she sensed other bed men in the area on thier way to the little house. She called to her brother through thier own bond and hid Stephanie under the stairwell just as a man rushed through the door. She fought him and hoped to hell her brothers and father would get here soon. She could hear fighting upstairs and knew Robbie was in his own battle.

Isabelle having knocked her own opponent out left the room only to go to the kitchen to grab a few paring knives she could throw if needed. She was relived when the next ones to enter the home was her family.

"One of you needs to get your ass up there and help Robbie I've heard a lot of banging and I know someone is hurt I just don't know who." She said

Sportacus knowing Stephanie was safe went to help Robbie. It was a good thing he did because he entered the room to find some guy hit Robbie with a plank of wood. He took over fighting the man and got him knocked out.

"Thanks elf." Robbie said getting up.

"No problem."

The police arrived soon after to a full blown war in the downstairs. The cops tried to decided who was good and who wasn't but ended up cuffing them all before moving upstairs to find two men standing over one large man.

They cuffed all three men and dragged them downstairs. With a room full of people the officer didn't know what to do when the chief walked in.

"Robbie?" He questioned

"Uncle Howard." He nodded

Isabelle knowing it was safe called for Stephanie to come out from the cupboard under the stairs. She rushed to her father and hugged him despite seeing him in cuffs.

"Robbie you wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well you remember in university how I helped you break open that group of men who were selling children off for...various reason? Well the lead guy got away which you know. Then this morning one of his damn goons came to my town and grabbed a kid. We went to thier first warehouse but by time we reached it they had split and I found one of the rings they carry and knew they'd end up here." Robbie said leaving a few things out his Uncle didn't need to know.

"You took down a house full of men on your own?"

"Hell no! I came with some friends which your men have cuffed." Robbie said nodding toward Sportacus and his family.

The chief noticed Stephanie and raise an eyebrow before addressing her.

"Where did you come from?"

"Uncle she's the kid he grabbed."

"Dear lord she's so young."

Soon they were released and were preparing to return to Lazytown. Stephanie hugged Robbie.

"Thank you for trying to stop that man Robbie." She said hugging the tall man.

"Down Pixie. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"See you do care!"

"Do not! I couldn't bare the way everyone would be crying all the time if you were gone." Robbie said folding his arms.

He knew everyone knew it was a lie but he didn't want to admit to himself what he would have felt himself if she were gone.

"Whatever you say Robbie."

Sportacus climbed up after his daughter and grabbed her holding her tight.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered to her.

"I couldn't let him get Ziggy." She cried into him

"Shh what's important is I got you back." He said


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Stephanie didn't leave the sight of the airship she didn't want to go through that again. Her arm had developed a bruise where the man had grabbed her and the burn on her leg wasn't as bad as originally thought. Sportacus knew she was scared and also knew if she had a little time she would be back to running all over town.

She and Ziggy were playing catch under the ship as they finished her room. It would take a day or two more but he was proud of how it was turning out. It was smaller then he would have liked but with the ship he had now this was the best he could do.

Later in the afternoon they were taking a break watching Ziggy and Stephanie play tag.

"That one's quite attached to our girl." Nine said

"Always has been. She's his best friend and he hers. He was the first friend she made here in Lazytown and confessed to me once she thinks of the boy as a little brother. He in return has confessed she's like the older sister he doesn't have." Sportacus smiled as Ziggy lunged and tagged Stephanie.

"Your it!"

"You know this isn't fair with just us two." She laughed

"I can't help it the others want to play video games!" Ziggy piped

"I know." Suddenly she grinned to Ziggy and motioned for him to be quiet.

Sportacus could hear her sneak up behind him and turned and tickled her to the ground.

"Nice try." He said

She squealed with laughter as she tried to tickle him back.

"No use daughter I'm a bit quicker." He grinned.

Unfortunately for him his sister and brother tackled him and held him down.

"We got him Steph!" She said

"Not fair!" Sportacus said

"Get him Niece!" Devon said

"OK that's really not fair three on one!"

"Pabbi's right let him loose it's more fun if he fights back!" Stephanie said

As they released her father she attacked his ribs and he hers until both rolled over to catch thier breath.

"I swear you act like your all younglings again. I think she's the more mature of the bunch." Nine said

"Leave them be." Lilies said

Ziggy smiled at the scene. He was glad Stephanie had her father and that she was happy. He could tell her anything and had told her she was like family to him.

"Your turn!" She said getting Ziggy.

"No, Uncle!" He shouted thier safe word and she released him

Robbie who was asleep under a nearby tree woke up when the tickling began and glared at the family.

"It's impossible to get any sleep with you and pixie isn't it!" He mumbled

"Pixie?" Isabelle questioned

"My nick name. I am also called Barbie, cheerleader and pink tornado by him." She said smiling.

"Just like he calls her dad names." Ziggy said but shut up at the glaring of Robbie

"Oh Uncle Milford sent some cookies and there are way to many for me want some Robbie?" She asked

"What kind?" He asked flatly hoping it wasn't healthy.

"Chocolate chip! Want some Ziggy?" She asked

"Do I?!" Ziggy chirped.

"Sure pixie."

Stephanie went and fetched them from her backpack and let the two take as many as they liked.

Robbie nodded as he stuck one in his mouth and headed home. Stephanie giggled at the site of a cookie hanging from his mouth as he stalked away.

"I like him. He's funny." She giggled

"Sure is different. Usually he's trying to get rid of your dad." Ziggy said having finished his cookie and reached for another.

"People change Ziggy." She said

"Yo Pinkie! You seen Stingy he stole my baseball bat again!" Trixie said jogging thier way.

"Nope I've been pretty much staying around the ship today." She said

"What for?"

No one in town had been told about yesterday and Ziggy refused to answer thier questions about where Sportacus had gone. They all wondered of course but figured Robbie had done something wrong and tried to leave town and they had gone after the villain.

"Just feel like it." She said

"Oh what was all that yelling a minute ago Thought someone was dieing."

"Sort of Pabbi and I got into a tickle match. I think he won."

"Well I'm going to find Stingy. Maybe he's at Pixel's." She said shaking her head.

"I should go to. I still got to clean my room." Ziggy said

"OK see you later!" Stephanie called after him.

She put the container of cookies in her backpack and thought about what else she could do.

"You look bored little one." Nine said

"Not really just figuring out what else to do. I got my homework done so that s out of the way." She said

"Pabbi can I go see Robbie? I want to ask him something about science and Pixel is more a computer guy. It's not for homework just some things don t quite add up."

"If he'll see you. Don't be to late though." Sportacus nodded.

She grabbed her pack and took off toward the purple tube. She knocked on it and waited.

"What! Oh it's you." Robbie said throwing it open.

"Sorry if I was interrupting. I have some questions about science class and was wondering if I could ask you about it."

"Why not Poodle?"

"Because I want to ask you."

"Fine get in. Don't touch anything."

Once inside she looked around he had all sorts of machines around and they all looked interesting.

"What s your question?"

"Questions. First of all how much do you know about Einstein?"

"A lot he was a favorite subject of my studies as a boy."

"Goodie so you can probably help me with the biography part. Next do you know anything about cryptology?"

"Depends on which subject in it."

"I don't even know what it is!"

So Robbie and the little girl bonded over science. Neither were aware it was dark until a hard knock came on the tube. Robbie opened it to find her father looking slightly panicked.

"She's down here." He said

"Good. My crystal hadn't gone off and when she didn't come home I just..." He trailed off.

"Pixie your elf is here!"

"Sorry Pabbi!" Stephanie called from below.

"It's ok come on dinner time."

"OK. Thanks again Robbie."

"Anytime Barbie. Your not so bad when your sitting still."

Father and daughter smiled as they went home.

"Why the sudden interest in Robbie?"

"I don t know I like him. I wasn't lying I think he's interesting and I think he's lonely. I had fun talking to him he even smiled. Wonder if I could get him to eat something healthy?"

"I've tried that for years."

"Have you tried baking it in a cake?"

"No."

"See."

"You can bake sports candy in a cake?"

"Pabbi what do you think carrot cake is made of chocolate?"

"Uh I never really thought about it."

"I'll have to make you some banana bread. I can substitute the sugar with honey."

He raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing. He had banana bread before and it was quite good as long as there wasn't sugar in it. He had forgotten the little girl liked to bake.

"Wait can you have honey?"

"I have a bottle of it in the ship do I not?"

"You also have a box of Pop Tarts for me so I don't know."

"Yes I can have honey."

"Good!"

The next day she borrowed her Uncle's kitchen and went about making banana bread. One loaf for her and her dad and another for Robbie. Robbie's she made a hunny butter glaze for to hide that it was healthy she had even baked some coconut into his. She skipped off to Robbie's with her prize.

"Are your visit's going to be daily?"

"I don t know. I made a cake like thingy and Pabbi can't have any so I thought you might like some." She said shrugging

"What kind?"

"I don t know the box was smashed. I think it's tropical."

"Never tried it."

"Well you can now!" She smiled wide.

"Come on in." He said

So after they both had a slice he turned to her.

"You made this? Not bad Pixie." he said

"Here you can keep it. I have others to try and Pabbi can't eat em so they would just go to waist." She said

She was smiling like a cat who had eaten a fat bird when she returned home.

"How did it go?"

"He liked it! Here I made one without sugar for the family." She said

She was sad the next day to see her family go but they promised to visit again and her father said they might even go visit them this summer. She loved her room everything was perfect. She had been pretty much living out of boxes they stored behind her dad's bed once everything was unpacked it truly felt like home. On her bedside table sat a photo of her mom and Howard. She missed her mom sometimes and would talk to the picture almost like talking to her mother.

One night a few months after her room was finished he woke to her soft cries.

"Stephanie?" He knocked

She didn't respond. He cracked it open to see she was still asleep but obviously having a nightmare. He sat by her bedside and gently shook her out of it, she sat up and clung to him.

"It's ok your safe in the ship."

"I know it was just so real." She said

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's the same one I always have I get chased by a dinosaur only this time he ate me." She said

A few days later was raining so she dragged out her crayons and coloring book.

"I'm not bored ok!" She sighed

"I didn't say a word."

"Not out loud. If I were bored I'd flop on my side and say I was bored." She chuckled

"You merely looked bored."

"And you look tired."

"I am tired."

"You went to bed early though."

"I did not get to stay asleep. Trixie kept needing assistance."

"That s odd."

"Not really she was doing on purpose. It appears I'm her Science project." He sighed.

"Were supposed to study an animal not people. Like cats and birds."

"I finally convinced her I'm not a good subject around midnight."

"Did she decide what to do?"

"Yes she is studding that cat I keep rescuing."

"Darn. That was mine. Hmm I know I'll just come up with a different one." She said gathering her coloring and disappearing in to her room before retrieving a very large book.

Sportacus raised his eyebrows at this as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"Book of animals." She stated seeing his look.

Sportacus left her to her work and went about doing pushups and such.

"Pabbi if you could be an animal what would you be?" She asked finally

"I don't know I never really thought about it."

"Just curious." She said before going back to her research.

"A fox I think." he said several minutes later.

"Huh?"

"Your question. I think I'd be a fox." He said

"I wonder what Robbie would be?"

"You really like him don't you?"

"I think his trying to get rid of you was his way of not being alone anymore. Kind of like sometimes a boy will pick on a girl he likes."

Sportacus continued his workout also thinking about the town villain. he had always felt a strong likening for the tall man but it wasn't until recently he discovered it was love. Now that he had Stephanie though could he follow his heart and talk to Robbie?

"I think I would be a fox to. Not only are they cool looking but think about I tricked Robbie in to eating healthy and they are tricksters right?"

"So they are. I still can't believe you got him to enjoy sports candy."

"Well I want to try homemade lemonade next. If I use either hunny or sugar substitute then you both can have some." She said

If she was this tricky now what on earth would she be like as a teenager? He pushed that thought aside he could cross that bridge when it came time.

Stephanie stretched as she stood and took her book back to her room. She brought out her little boom box and put some music on before joining her father in workout.

A few days later he returned to the ship after helping Ziggy out of the tree again to find his daughter reading a very old worn out book. Since none of her's were this way that he knew of it would be safe to assume it was one of his.

"Which book have you go there?" he asked

She jumped at his voice nearly falling from his bed where she was stretched out.

"Ahh! you scared me. It's a photo album of mother's." She said

So it was one of his daughters books. He sat beside her and she flipped to the beginning and explained the pictures to him. Most were of her as a baby.

"This was mom's favorite." She chirped showing him a picture of a baby Stephanie sitting in an old fashioned wash tub playing with a washcloth on her head.

"Stephanie we need to talk." He said

"Is something wrong Pabbi?"

"Maybe I won't know that until we talk. You know I've been trying to get Robbie to be more friendly right? Well sometime ago I realized that it's not just friendship I've been looking for from him....Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He asked

"You love him. Pabbi it's obvious the way you look at him. If you trying to see how I feel about it don't worry if you end up together that's great!" She said smiling one of those smiles where her eyes would close.

"Then no my child nothing is wrong. Will you be ok up here a bit. I should go talk to him before all my courage dies."

"Of course. I'm going to read some and make something to eat." She said

Sportacus jumped down from the ship and headed off toward Robbie s. This could go two ways Robbie returned his feeling or he would hate him more and plot that much harder to get rid of him. Even though it appeared Robbie at least liked Stephanie. He reached the purple tube and knocked.

"She's not here." Robbie said opening the tube to see Sportacus.

"I actually came to talk to you."

"Oh. Come in I guess but don't touch anything."

"Robbie I...."

"Out with it I don't have all night for what ever it is your trying to say. I have devices to work on."

"Plotting my doom?"

"No. I do have other hobbies you know."

"Look....I....Robbie I love you." He finally sputtered out.

"Excuse me?"

Great so Robbie was going to hate him. He turned to leave when Robbie spun him around.

"You're not leaving after that elf."

"Look just don't take it out on Stephanie when you see her. She likes you Robbie. Just because you now hate me worse then you did.....just don't turn from her." He said looking down.

"Did I say anything about hating you? I'm just glad one of us was brave enough to take the first step." He said blushing.

"What?"

"Look I love you to elf. I never really hated you I mostly tried to get rid of you because I was afraid about my own feelings. Then when Pixie started getting to me I kind of gave that idea up."

"At least were finally being honest with each other and ourselves." Sportacus said

"So what s Stephanie going to think?"

"She's all for it. I talked to her before coming here. I could care less who else accepts us but her acceptance for some reason....I had to have."

"Understandably she's your daughter and you live with her everyday." Robbie said

"I should get back...would you like to come have dinner with us?"

"What are you having because I don't do healthy."

"Stephanie is cooking so I don't know." He shrugged.

"Why not." Robbie said

They entered the ship to find Stephanie staring at her room.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" Sportacus asked

"Is it possible for a ship to be haunted?"

"Your grandfather's maybe but not this one why?"

"Someone was in my room. They are gone now but I swear I saw someone. They weren t very big." She said

Before them sure enough a short man appeared. Sportacus pulled Stephanie to him and Robbie not knowing this man at all.

"What you looking at?" The man said

"Your in thier home." Robbie pointed out.

"Who's they?"

"Me and my dad!" Stephanie squeaked.

"Yeah and who might yer dad be...name if ya don't mind."

Stephanie looked at her dad.

"I'm number ten." He said simply.

"No shit so Nine had kids after all."

"Who are you?" Sportacus asked

"Name's Alexi old friend of yer dad's. I see now he aint the one protecting this town."

"Alexi Svensson?" Sportacus questioned

"So ya have heard of me."

"My father is back in Iceland."

"Damn I could use his help."

"If you are who you say you are then you would know where to find my father." Sportacus said.

All the stories he'd heard of this man were not good ones. He was in no way a friend of his father's. Right now he was being careful because of Stephanie.

"And if I forgot?"

"Then I'm sorry."

"Fine. I'll hang around maybe someone else will remember the guy." He said before disappearing.

Sportacus immediately sent a letter off to his parents.

"Robbie can Stephanie stay with you? It's safer then right here at the moment. My father was not friends with him the opposite is true." Sportacus said

"Pixie get your stuff. You coming to?"

"I do not know there are some things I need to do before I am satisfied for her safety."

"Pabbi how long should I pack for?"

"A few days at least. I can always bring you more."

"What about school?"

"I will walk you there each day and pick you up."

Stephanie rushed to her room and hurriedly packed making sure to grab her mother's photo album and the picture by her bed.

"Thank you Robbie." She heard returning.

"Knowing what he did last time you think I'm going to let him get our Pixie?!"

Stephanie hugged Robbie before they all left the air-ship. Once at Robbie's Sportacus remained outside a few extra minutes before joining the two of them inside.

"I have placed barrier spells. He cannot enter a fifty foot radius of this place. So Stephanie if you see him and I'm not around you run as fast as you can here." Sportacus said

"What happened last time?" She asked

"I'll not go in to detail but he killed one of us. Isabelle and Devon are not my only siblings." He said sadly.

Stephanie hugged her father. This was not a good last few months first she lost her mother and Howard, then got kidnapped and now she was in danger again.

"Stephanie it is not your fault." Sportacus said hearing her thoughts.

"So since dinner was interrupted let's go make something shall we?" Robbie asked the girl.

"You have food here and not just cake?" She said faking fainting.

"Very funny."

He did have some pasta and meat which shocked both Stephanie and Sportacus but they didn't tell him it was healthy he figured it had some fat in it so it was fine. Stephanie ended up making spaghetti. When it was time for bed Robbie led her to a room where she was shocked to find a bed.

"To big for me but I can't have you on the floor." he said

Sportacus however had left shortly after dinner to see if his father had replied. He was not happy to find Alexi looking for something.

"Out!" Sportacus hissed.

"Where the little one?"

"Not here obviously."

"Shame thought we'd play a game. You send for that father of yours yet?"

"What concern is it of yours?"

"You want the girl to end up like Jory?"

"Go near her I will kill you."

"I'd have to find her first. You tell her you were to slow to save yer baby brother?" He teased before disappearing.

Sportacus returned to Robbie s after that not wanting to be any farther from his daughter then needed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Robbie asked opening the hatch for him seeing him pale.

"I returned to find Alexi in the ship. I've gathered a few thing do you mind if I stay here as well?"

"What kind of lover would I be if I told you no? Get your ass in here." Robbie smirked.

"Pixie's got the bed."

"I can sleep on the floor it's not a problem."

"What the little bastard say?"

"He brought up Jory."

"Jory?"

"My little brother."

"The one he..."

Sportacus nodded.

"He comes near her I'll kill him myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie woke the next morning and dressed for school. She entered the main room to Robbie s to find them both asleep. Her father on the floor and Robbie half hanging out of his chair. Stephanie didn't know where the bathroom was here and didn't want to wake either. She opened a door and found it empty.

"What you need Pixie?"

"Sorry Robbie I didn't want to wake you. I need to use the bathroom."

He showed her before going about waking her father.

"Stephanie?"

"She's fine. You don't get up she'll be late for school." He said

"That late already?"

"Considering you didn't go to bed till four I'm surprised I even got you up." Robbie said

"No wonder I feel as if I have had sugar." He muttered getting up as Stephanie came out with her backpack.

"You take the bed tonight Pabbi. I'll take the floor it'll be like camping!" She chirped.

"You always this jumpy in the morning?" Robbie asked

"Pretty much." She said shrugging.

"Your dad and I agree you should tell those brats you play with to do it around the lair. Yes I know this means they will know about your father and I but the hell with it if it will keep your butt safe." He said

Sportacus walked her to school after her breakfast and she said instead of recess outside she would probably play in the gym.

He picked her up as promised and she was glad to see Robbie not far behind.

"Hi Pabbi. Umm I need the animal book from the ship, I turned in my essay but we got another one today. I have to research some kind of monkey." She said

"I'll get it. Did you explain to your friends why if they want to play they need to do it near Robbie's?"

"Yeah they were kind of surprised but agreed. You sure he won't go after one of them?"

"No his revenge is on our family not the people of Lazytown."

"As long as your sure." She said

"Hi Robbie!" She chirped.

"So how did they take it?" He said

"They said it's just fine. The only one really surprised was Uncle Milford but he also said it was for the best."

"Does that include knowing about your father and I?"

"Oh everyone is fine with it Robbie. Most have guessed you like each other." She said as they headed home.

"Pabbi it's Grandpa!" She cheered seeing a familiar pirate ship docked by the lair.

"I forgot to tell you he was here didn't I." Sportacus beamed at his daughter.

"Very Sneaky Pabbi."

"I wonder where I got that." He teased and she scrunched her nose at him.

"There you are. I didn't think school was that far." Nine said

"I got started talking." Stephanie said hugging him.

"So your aunt is looking for you in the ship." He said smiling.

She climbed up to find the whole family there.

"There you are. I got something for you. I've been working on it for a while now and I'm glad I don't have to send it." Isabelle said

Stephanie went over to her and was shocked to see her pull out a crystal necklace.

"It's made almost like your father's. It will only tell you if one you conisder family is in trouble." She said putting it around Stephanie's neck.

"Go show your dad." She said at the beaming girl.

"Pabbi look!" She said climbing down.

"I thought that what it was. Congratulations Stephanie it's a big deal to get your crystal. Ordinarily it would have been your mother to give it to you. Isabelle is a skilled Crystal maker and has made most of the family's crystals since she took over for your great grandmother."

"Did she make yours?"

"Mine was the last one your Great Grandmother made." He said

Stephanie suddenly looked around squinting.

"Sun to bright?" Robbie asked

"Shh someone's listening." She said in a low whisper.

Robbie raised an eyebrow and Nine looked proud.

"She's getting her abilities a bit young." He beamed.

"Who is it?" Sportacus asked already knowing the answer.

"Alexi. Robbie can we go inside? I don't wanna be here right now."

"Sure. It's to bright anyway." He said taking the girl by the hand and helping her down into his lair.

Sure enough just outside the barrier they spotted Alexi. He smirked seeing nine.

"Nice to see you old friend." He called.

"You be no friends of mine. I catch you near that girl I'll skin you alive." Nine called.

"You'll have to catch me first. To think that bean pole thinks he's the master of disguise....He got nothin on me." he said turning into Stephanie's mother before thier eyes.

Sportacus had never had such a look of hatred on his face. He was glad Stephanie was inside. Nine had never said he could take another form.

"Odin's beard." Nine gasped

"You didn't know he could do this?" His son asked

"By the gods no. She'll have to stay here until we catch him. She'll be a sitting duck otherwise. Nine said

Alexi disappeared and the family followed Sportacus down to the lair. They explained to her that since he could switch his appearances that maybe she should stick around the lair until they could catch him. They would make sure her homework got turned in and that someone picked up her assignments.

"Can I still go outside as long as one of you are with me?" She asked

"Of course. I'm not keeping you locked up I just don't want you going outside the barrier spells. No matter who asks you to leave the barrier don't. Even if it's me." Sportacus warned

"I know. Unless you take them down I'm not leaving the area." She said

True to her word the next morning she did go outside but was careful to stay in the barriers. It was a nice day out so she took one of Robbie's blankets and spread it out to do some reading. That s where Robbie found her.

"What are you reading?" He asked

"A book of fairy tales." She said looking up.

"Oh really and where did you get that?"

"Pabbi got it out of the ship for me last night." She shrugged

"Which fairy tale?" He asked trying to bond some more with her but not knowing how.

"Sleeping beauty. It's my favorite!" She said

"I've never heard that one."

"You haven t! Here stretch out it's kind of long." She said

Sportacus smiled as he happened upon his daughter reading to Robbie. Robbie seemed to be enjoying the story even interrupting to ask questions.

"She's got to get woken by the prince right? I mean she can't just sleep forever!" Robbie said

"Well let's finish the story and find out." Stephanie said laughing.

"At least the fairies put everyone to sleep and not just her." He said when it was done.

Stephanie looked up suddenly and scrunched her nose.

"He's here." She said lowly.

Robbie put an arm around her. Just let the man try to take her from him! Stephanie's eyes went wide as she saw the form of her mother.

"Stephanie dear it's mama!"

"How dare you." She hissed

"Is that anyway to treat your mother now come give me a hug."

Stephanie however continued to glare. Sportacus looked up from what he was doing to see what was going on feeling her hatred. He made his way slowly trying to sneak up on the intruder.

"Butterfly come on don't be mad."

Stephanie turned and buried her face in Robbie's chest. He glared at the woman's form knowing that the real Mrs. Meanswell was dead.

"You really don't have a heart do you?" He himself spat

"Who are you? Stephi come one time to go home."

"Go away!" Came the muffled voice of Stephanie.

Suddenly she felt the presences of her grandparents and Aunt and Uncle.

"Ahh a family affair?" He said disappearing.

Sportacus stepped momentarily outside the barrier to look for him only to be hit over the head. Alexi then appeared again in his form he was getting tired of this and wanted to kill the girl and get it over with.

"Stephanie are you all right?"

"Pabbi?" Stephanie said looking up.

"Wait Pixie I don't think that's him."

"If you are her father then you'll be able to tell me what her favorite cat of mine is."

"Fluffy of course."

"Wrong you bastard I don't own a cat! Where's her father?!"

"What are you talking about I'm her father."

"Like hell you are. My boy would have answered the question correctly." Nine spat

"Dad come on tell them it's me will you please?"

"See that right there also tells me you aint my son. He never calls me dad or father least not in English."

"I'll get the girl one way or another." he said disappearing.

Several moments later Sportacus woke and got up walking toward the barriers.

"Hold it. If your her father what did I give her right before bed?"

"You tucked her into the chair with your blanket and you fixed Robodog to protect her." He said confused

"God I'm glad to see you. Little freak changed into you."

"Stephanie are you all right?" He said touching the back of his head and wincing.

"I'm ok Pabbi. He.....looked like....mama for a minute."

"Did your mother every call you butterfly?" Robbie asked looking down at the girl attached to his middle.

"Uh-huh that s what was so scary."

"Yet he didn't know anything about us. You leave anything in the air-ship that might have told him that little fact?"

"Uh-huh I didn't have room to grab my letters I keep in the shoebox under my bed."

"Damn what else did they say?"

"A lot about her and dad."

"Dad?" Nine asked

"Howard her husband." Stephanie said

"We need to plan how to catch him and fast." Robbie said

So they went down to the lair and tried to figure out how to catch him without leaving Stephanie alone in case the barriers didn't hold.

"You lot go I'll stay with Pixie. You really think I'm going to let him near her. I know this lair I have places I can hide her if for some reason the little shit does get in." Robbie said

"Such as?" Nine asked

"I have secret rooms here that unless you know they are there you aint going to get in. Let's just say I was paranoid when I built this place."

"What were you scared of?" Stephanie asked

"Never you mind Pixie. That threat is long gone and I prefer to leave it forgotten."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh I love this story for some reason it just fits that Sportacus is her father and all. Considering I was told what to put in the story by one of you loyal fans it's not turning out to bad. Only a few chapters left my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

So the next day the whole family wet in search of Alexi while Robbie cared for Stephanie. He never left his scope unless she had to leave the room. There were other entrances to his lair and he didn't want to take a chance. Right now he was making another sweep when she jumped and ran to him.

"What is it?"

"I feel him."

"Where?"

"Close. I can't pin point him but he's very close."

"Inside the barrier's close?"

"I don't know."

He looked thought the scope but didn't see anything. He trusted her feeling more then his eyes though.

"Where is that father of yours?"

"Near Pixel s."

"Ok try really hard to sense Alexi if he's closer then the barriers we need to move."

"I can't sense if he's in or outside them... Uh-oh."

"What's uh-oh?! I don't like uh-oh!"

"I don't feel the barriers. Pabbi wouldn't have taken them down and not told us."

"Shit. Come on." He said leading the girl to an ordinary looking wall. He whistled master of disguise and it slid open to reveal a room.

"You hear anything you don't like out here you send for your father." He said hearing someone in the tube.

The wall replaced and she listened hoping it was one of the family that slid down.

"Where is she?" Alexei said

"With one of her family."

"Strange your not lying."

Of course he wasn't she was with him and the hell if she wasn't as good as his daughter now.

"To bad I can't read your mind and figure out which one it would save me a lot of time." He hissed.

She heard a crash and that was all it took for her to contact her father.

_"Pabbi!"_

_"Stephanie what's wrong?"_

_"He's in the lair! I think he hurt Robbie."_

_"Are you in the same room?"_

_"No I'm in one of his secret ones."_

_"OK We are on our way try to stay calm in case he can sense you."_

The connection broke and she knew he was coming. She heard more crashes from the main room.

"Tell me where she is or die."

"I'll....never tell you."

She heard something and Robbie grunt.

"I'll find her and believe me when I do.....Never mind I don't have to. She's still here I can feel her."

Stephanie tried to calm down and mask where she was. Robbie in the meanwhile hoped to hell he didn't find a way to open that room.

"Here little girl...I won't hurt you I'll make your death painless if you'll just come out."

Stephanie scooted to the far side of the room she was in.

"There you are! Silly man I don't need to open the wall I'll make a damn hole in it!" He said closing his eyes.

Stephanie yelped as the wall blew open. Robbie's eyes went just as wide when Alexi stepped forward toward her. It took all the strength he had to get up and tackle him.

"Run!" He said to Stephanie.

She climbed out of the room and made her way to the tubes. Once she was on the surface she saw her father running toward her followed by the family.

"You better be our girl!" Nine growled grabbing her arm.

_"Pabbi Robbie's got him."_ She thought to her father

"It's her." Sportacus said before jumping in to the tube without another word.

He found Robbie Laying in the corner of a room while Alexi kicked him.

"This ends here." Sportacus growled.

"Damn straight it does. If you'll excuse me." Alexi said before disappearing.

"Damnit!" Sportacus shouted

He really hated the fact Alexi could disappear it was a rare ability in thier people and made it nearly impossible to catch him.

"Stephanie it's ok your dad got him."

Stephanie turned at the voice. It sure looked like Robbie but Robbie looked off in someway then she noticed his eyes were bright blue instead of thier usual color.

"Where is Pabbi?"

"He didn't come up yet?"

"Robbie can we have Strawberry shortcake for desert to celebrate?" She asked

"What ever you want girlie." he laughed

"That s not him!"

Nine Devon and Isabelle jumped the man and Nine punched him hard enough to knock him out. Lilies turned to see her son and Robbie climb out of the tube.

"Robbie!" Stephanie said rushing to him.

"I'm ok Pixie." He said coughing.

"Got him knocked out. Now what?" Devon asked

"One of us has to kill him." Nine said

"It's still murder and still against the code." Isabelle said

"Not for me." Robbie said

"But Robbie then you'll go to jail." Stephanie said

"Look it will keep him from you." Robbie said.

"Wait I got another idea." Lilies said

"What s that mom?" Devon asked

"Belladonna."

"Where the hell we gonna get that?" Nine asked

"I have a small vial in the ship." She said walking that way.

"By the way Stephanie how did you know it wasn't Robbie?" Isabelle asked before hitting Alexi again to be sure he was out.

"Robbie knows I'm allergic to Strawberries." She shrugged

Lilies returned and pored the vial into Alexi's mouth. A few minutes later she confirmed he was dead.

The police were called and it was found that Alexi took his own life rather then confront the family. They knew it was a lie but it was the only way the family would stay together.

A few days later.

"Door!" Sportacus said only to have the bed fall down.

"Table?"

Nothing.

"Toothbrush!"

He got hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball.

"Control box!"

That popped up at least. He opened it to find a little bird.

"Did you get stuck again?" He asked cupping it in his hands.

"Door!"

It opened and he released the little bird.

"Pabbi why couldn't I open the door?" Stephanie said coming out of her room.

"A little bird was stuck in the control box again." He chuckled.

"Poor thing it ok?"

"It flew off fine. What are you going to do today?"

"Well since I no longer have to worry about being grabbed I thought I'd go play." She said

"I'm going to go talk to Robbie. He's right you and I are going to have to get an actual house. As much as I love the ship it's not exactly safe for you."

"It's safe."

"If your dizzy and try to climb down you could fall."

"If you think a house is best then ok just make sure Robbie looks with us because if he spends a lot of time with us he should like the house to." She said before asking the ladder hatch to open so she could climb down.

Sportacus found Robbie laying in the shade of his billboard staring at the clouds.

"Hi." Sportacus said stepping to stand over him.

"Mmmm nice view."

"Would you help me and Stephanie with something?"

"Depends how much energy would I use?"

"We need to find a house."

"Now you decided it's to cramped?"

"No but I got to thinking of all the things that could happen to her that high above ground. If she fell..."

"Eww. Yeah you need a house. Good thing for you I own one."

"Why don't you live in it?"

"Look either sit or go away your bouncing on your feet is annoying."

Sportacus shrugged and sat beside him.

"I don't live there because it's meant for a family. It's to big for just me."

"You and your parents?"

"used to be. When they passed I just couldn't live there by myself."

"Would you live with us? I'm sure Stephanie would like it and I would to."

"You think I'm gonna let you move in without me...Ha. Oh I'm coming all right. I'll still keep the lair to tinker meaning Pixie knocks before entering. I don't wanna have something blow up and her get hurt."

"Thank you Robbie." Sportacus said before leaning down and kissing him lightly.

Robbie seemed to melt and Sportacus smiled as they parted.

"Better then sweets?" He teased

"Hell yes." Robbie answered putting his hands behind his head.

Meanwhile Stephanie and her friends were having a snack across town.

"Isn t it weird having your dad like the man who tried to get rid of him all these years? Not to mention he was never very nice to us kids." Trixie said

"They love each other that s all that matters. Robbie is nice now."

"I still don't know why you won't tell us why you had to stay near Robbie's. I mean how bad was this guy?"

"Pretty bad. I can't tell you how bad but believe me if he had gotten me I think Pabbi would have died of grief."

"You think he would have killed you?"

"Yes Trixie he made it clear that what he wanted. I'm gonna go find Pabbi." Stephanie muttered walking off.

"Hey don't leave Pinkie." Trixie said jogging up and blocking her path.

"Why not?"

"I'll lay off the villain ok. So do you miss them?"

"My parents of course I do!"

"I meant his family but yeah I guess them to."

"I send letters and they send them back. I'll always miss my mom and dad. Look I don't feel so good I'm gonna go." Stephanie said

"Hope ya feel better Pinkie!" Trixie called.

Stephanie felt fine it was just that Trixie was very nosey and had a habit of hurting her feelings a lot lately. She found he wasn't in the ship so she just walked around slowly heading toward Robbie's.

"Something's wrong." Sportacus said looking up

"With?"

"Stephanie."

He stood up and flipped toward his daughter.

"What's the matter?"

"I just miss mamma is all." She sighed.

"I know I wish I could make it better." He replied.

"You didn't have to leave Robbie to come talk to me. I'm fine really."

"Join us?"

"Nah you two need you time. I think I'm gonna go find Ziggy he wasn't at the park today."

He returned to Robbie.

"She ok?"

"Yeah she's just missing her mother. She went to go play with Ziggy." He said sitting down.

He was a bit surprised when Robbie laid his head on his lap.

"I'm not a girl or nothin but I'd like to think she could come to me or you with any problem." Robbie said

"She knows she can she's still learning to control when her heart calls and doesn't."

"So about that house. When did you want to move in?" Robbie asked

"As soon a possible I suppose. What about you?" He said looking down at Robbie.

"Like you said the sooner she's out of the air the better. Rule one elf there WILL be sugary stuff."

"I wouldn't dream of changing you Robbie."

He wouldn't have to if what little Stephanie was slipping him worked maybe someday he would get Robbie to eat just one apple.

"Your not fighting me on this?"

"No as long as you don't expect me to eat it."

"And have you killed I don't bloody think so."

Sportacus strangely wasn't getting the urge to move while he was with Robbie. Maybe they were good for each other. He would help Robbie bond with Stephanie and in return perhaps the man could teach him to sit still for a few moments.

"You need to move?"

"Strangely no."

"Good because I'll be damned if I loose my pillow."

Sportacus raised an eyebrow before kissing the man lightly again.

A few minutes later Stephanie sat next to them.

"Ziggy didn't want to play?"

"Can t he's grounded. And the other's are at Pixel s playing videogames. I tried the ship but it's lonely up there alone." She said laying her head on Sportacus's other knee.

"I'm your pillow as well as Robbie s?"

"You were mine first Pabbi but I'll share."

"You aint got a choice Pixie."

"So Robbie found us a house."

"Really! That s great."

"He's moving in to."

She squealed sat up and scooted over to Robbie before hugging him.

"Down Pixie. Guess this means your ok with it?"

"Of course I am!"


	6. Chapter 6

The house was a four bedroom three bath with a full basement. Sportacus didn't know how they were going to fill the space but strangely it was already furnished. Robbie explained that he left it the way it was and came in only to clean it at night every once in a while. Each bedroom had a different theme two of the smaller rooms were obviously decorated for little boys. One was full of sports posters and the other looked more like Robbie's taste machines. The master room was decorated so that it reminded Stephanie of a warm spring day.

There was a smaller room with it's own bath that Robbie said would be hers. It was defiantly a girl's room. She hugged him as she saw it. It was pink of course but the shade of it almost seemed like it had silver in it.

She wondered wither Robbie was an only child or not but didn't know how to ask.

"This was my sister's room. Lana had similar tastes to yours. Very girlie but she could run faster then any of the boys here in Lazytown." Robbie said leaning against the door frame.

"It's pretty." She said looking around.

"She'd be glad you like it."

"You keep talking in the past thence." She said timidly.

"Probably because she'd no longer alive pixie. Her and my brother Oscar died with my parents. I was away at university when it happened."

She hugged him again silently telling him she knew how he felt.

"Anyway you get unpack I'm going to go find that elf of ours." he said turning to walk upstairs to the master bedroom.

He found Sportacus there pondering something.

"What it won't bite. It's just a bedroom."

"No I was just thinking is all."

"About?"

"Sleeping arrangements."

"Stephanie in her room us in this one. Whets to figure out?"

"I did not know if you wished to share a room or not."

"Your are thoughtful but yes we will be sharing a room."

It took them a week to get settled fully and Stephanie loved the house. She also loved that her dad had someone in his life that made him happy besides just her.

At the moment though she was frustrated with her homework. She growled as she tore the piece of paper she had been writing on up.

"Whets wrong Pixie?" Robbie said walking by.

"Stupid homework."

"What subject?"

"I have to write an essay on my family. I can't tell them what we are so that s hard. It's just not turning out." She sighed.

"What's to say. So you have two dads big deal."

"No that part comes out ok. Each section sounds fine on it's own but when I put them together there are gaps. Partly because I don't know a thing about mom's side she never knew her parents."

Together they worked out the kinks and she was quite happy with the paper. Her father was still out so they started making a cake together. Sportacus came home to find them in a frosting fight.

"Having fun?"

"Uh-huh." Stephanie said smearing some on Robbie's nose who in turn tickled her.

"OK I give up!" She squealed after awhile.

She made dinner that night while her parents talked on the back swing. She had decided that Robbie was indeed like a second...well third really father. he in return had told her she was as good as his daughter now. She was making a stir-fry grinning at herself. she had used celery and watercress of course and couldn't waiter to see if Robbie would actually eat it.

Robbie didn't know what the girl had used in her stir-fry but damned if he didn't have seconds and then thirds.

"Not bad pixie." he said

She grinned before sending a message to her father.

_"See I can get him to eat healthy as long as it looks like it's unhealthy."_

Sportacus nearly choked on his water with this.

"What?" Robbie asked

"I just told Pabbi that If he didn't stop staring off I was going to put sugar in his water." Stephanie said

"That s not nice Pixie." Robbie said

"Yeah I know. Instead I'll hide the apples."

"Better."

Sportacus didn't correct them about what she had said mostly because she was right everything in the stir-fry was healthy. She had used plenty of vegetables but made sure they were chopped fine enough that you couldn't tell exactly what they were. In a way he was proud of her for getting Robbie to eat them but was still not looking forward to her teen years.

Later in the evening he and Robbie were just hanging out really when Robbie suggested the family watch a movie.

"I do not know if I could sit through one."

"Who said you had to sit. Do setups or what not if you have to." Robbie said standing to go fetch thier daughter.

"Pixie?" He asked knocking.

Not getting a response he cracked her door open to find her laying on the bed sound asleep a book in hand. Robbie took the book and set it aside before fetching an extra blanket to cover her. He returned to the living room and informed Sportacus that it would be just them.

"Poor thing is sound asleep." Robbie said

"Still want to watch a movie?" Sportacus asked

"Nah let's turn in ourselves and maybe play a bit first." Robbie said grabbing the man by his vest and pulling him in to a kiss.

Stephanie woke sometime in the night and noticed the blanket over her. She wondered how it got there sure but assumed either Robbie or her dad had put it over her. She got up to get a glass of water. She stopped in the living room swearing she heard something on the front porch. She didn't see her father and assumed he was asleep. She moved to the door to listen. She could hear the rain but heard something else.

Taking a chance she opened the door to find a kitten shivering and mewing. The poor thing was soaked! She scooped the small kitten up and brought it inside. Once she had it towel dried she saw it was very small indeed and obviously hungry! She got something for it to eat and watched it.

Sportacus sensed that thier was movement downstairs and quietly crawled out of bed as not to wake Robbie. He saw the lights on and assumed it was Stephanie. he was shocked to find her in the kitchen with a kitten.

"Sorry if I woke you Pabbi. I was getting some water and found him on the porch. He's so little and was so soaked I couldn't just leave him out there!" She said

"Of course not. I know that one, it doesn't have a home. Let's keep it at least over night in your room and talk to Robbie in the morning." Sportacus said

He helped her take it and some water to her room down the hall and then returned to bed.

"Everything ok?" A sleepy Robbie asked

"Hmm yes Stephanie was getting some water and rescued a kitten."

"Did you say kitten? Where from?" Robbie said turning over to look at Sportacus

"The porch. It's obvious it hasn't been fed in days she has him in her room right now."

"Well she's got to take care of it if she wants to keep it."

"You'd let her keep it?"

"I'm not heartless elf. Pets are a responsibility though even if you made em or you forget robodog?"

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll take care of it." Sportacus said pulling the man to him

"She got a name for it yet?"

"Probably." Sportacus chuckled

Robbie was the first to wake the next morning and went downstairs to watch the news. He wasn't expecting the kitten to be asleep in his chair. It really was a cute little thing. Black all over except patched of white on it's chest and feet.

"That beast is mine." He said picking the thing up and sitting down.

He did allow the kitten to lay on his lap. Stephanie smiled as she saw them.

"Do you think we can keep him? Pabbi said he didn't have a home and he's so little."

"I already told your father we could. Your going to have to take care of the little beast."

"Beast huh....I think that s what we'll call you. Thanks dad." She said taking the kitten and skipping off down the hall to her room.

"Dad?" Robbie questioned getting up from his orange chair and following her.

"Since when did you call me dad?" He said leaning against her door.

"Since you helped save me and the fact you and Pabbi are together. I can stop if you don't like it." She said timidly.

"No I like it Pixie I just wasn't expecting it." he said turning to return to the living room.

He sat in his chair not knowing he was also crying until Sportacus entered the room and wiped them away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Pixie called me dad." Robbie said smiling.

"Then these are happy tears?"

"Yes."

Sportacus to smiled as he went to the kitchen to eat something. Stephanie came in shortly after with Robbie and both were sitting at the counter while he stood by the window. None of them saw the kitten until Sportacus winced and picked it off of his right leg where it was climbing.

"I am not a tree." He said holding it to his face.

The kitten's response was to lick his nose causing Robbie and Stephanie to laugh. Stephanie was actually laughing so hard she fell off her stool on to the floor.

"You ok?" Robbie asked helping her up.

"Oh he's real scared of you huh Pabbi?" She said nodding that she was fine.

"Come on Beast." she said taking him.

"Beast?"

"His name, dad came up with it." She replied

Sportacus shook his head but smiled at least they were bonding.

"Pabbi I need to get some things to take care of beast. I've never had a pet so I'm not sure what all to get him."

"Don't worry I'll get it." Robbie said finishing his breakfast only to be hugged which caused him to blush.

"Uh you sure you want to name him Beast because once he's named that s it."

"Yes Beast it is!" She chimed

Robbie bought everything she would need and a few things she didn't. He returned home to find her and Beast gone. Sportacus explained she had taken him with her to the park.

"Good I'll set it up." He said taking everything to her room.

It was sunset before daughter, father, and feline returned home.

"You might want to feed him." Robbie said

Stephanie went to her room only to come running out and hugged him.

"I take it you like it." Robbie stated trying to loosen her grip.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She chirped.

"I do need air you know." He said as she was still hugging him.

She released him and went back to her room. He had gotten everything to take care of the little feline sure but he had also gotten a bunch of toys and a cat house for it to play with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only two chapters left my friends. However I've started another story and as always you have any idea for stories let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

The family soon fell into routine and life it seemed was finally good for Stephanie. Sure Robbie and Sportacus were still slightly adjusting to living with one another.

"Come on it's good."

"No elf my popcorn is smothered in butter and salt."

"You can't tell the difference."

"Like hell."

"Stephanie likes it."

"She also likes those tasteless rice cakes."

"Just a few kernels?"

"No."

"One?"

"No damn it."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen smiling at the scene and took a handful of the popcorn her self.

"Yummy." She chirped

"Your not helping pixie."

"Come on it's good. Make you a deal you try a few kernels and I'll bake a cake." She said

"What kind of cake?"

"Well what kind do you want?"

"As long as it's sweet I don't care."

"Deal?"

"Deal." He mumbled taking a handful and eating it.

"Blah cardboard tastes better then this." He said before grabbing a soda from the fridge and gulping it down'

Stephanie however kept her word and begun baking but the cake wasn't sugary at all. She had gotten quite adapt at subsisting things.

Robbie knew she had been slipping him sports candy but it was a game and damned if she didn't make it taste good unlike that stupid popcorn.

"Make sure you use the cocoanut." he grinned.

"what cocoanut?" She said trying to act innocent.

"Or what ever sports candy it is you use."

"You know! Pabbi!"

"I didn't tell him. I swear." Sportacus said putting the bag of popcorn down and holding his hands up

"Elf didn't have to. You left a big chunk of apple in the last one."

"Your not mad?"

"No because at least when you do it tastes good. Not to mention I know your father had a piece of the last cake which told me there was no sugar in it."

After a bit he actually helped her make the cake as her father went to look over the town.

"I'll go get the mail!" She said seeing what time it was.

She was a little surprised to see a letter to herself from an unknown address. She sided on action and handed to Robbie.

"You recognize the handwriting?"

He already knew where it came from he and Sportacus had planed the whole thing.

"No."

Robbie opened it and pulled out a card. After looking it over he handed it to her.

"It's a birthday card....from you and Pabbi! No wonder there was no postage!" She said

"He didn't write it I did. Happy Birthday. We figured you could use a nice surprise." He chuckled

She hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"You think we forgot?"

"Well it's still three days away dad." She said

He watched her skip to her room and knew the card would probably find it's way in to a cretin shoebox. Oh they had another gift for her but every little girl deserved a card. Sportacus returned home and saw the mail.

"She get it?"

"Yep. Probably showing it to Beast."

Sportacus went to see just what she was doing. She had Beast sure enough but she was trying to get him to eat.

"Come on....you like tuna. Just a little bite?"

"Something wrong?"

"Beast won't eat. He hasn't touched his other food and I thought maybe tuna would get him to eat."

"You are aware Beast has had his breakfast. He had some eggs and somehow got Robbie's bacon to this morning."

"No I didn't no wonder you weren t hungry."

After dinner that night Sportacus found her once again talking with Beast.

"Pabbi and dad take could care of us huh Beast?" She said scratching the little ball of fluff under his chin.

"I just hope it lasts." She sighed

Lasts? What did she mean him and Robbie, them as a family what? He leaned slightly closer.

"It seems like just when I'm truly happy everything falls apart. I was happy with mama and father and grandma died then I came here and was happy then mama and father died....everyone leaves just when I think everything is going to be fine. I don't wanna loses Pabbi and dad." She said softly still scratching the kitten.

She felt like they were going to leave her? he didn't know what to do so he walked into the room he shared with Robbie and sat on the bed.

"Hey you look like someone ran over your dog." Robbie said putting his book aside seeing the elf.

"Not quite my love not quite." he said

"What's the matter?"

"Stephanie. She's afraid to be happy, because to her every time she is either something happens or someone she loves leaves."

"Damn. I don't wanna say it but I can see where she thinks that. She had said the day before her parents died that she was the happiest she'd ever been in a long time and then the next day they die. Then once she's settled with you she gets kidnapped. Then when you and I are finally an item and she thinks life is good that damn Alexi shows up."

"How do I make her see that I'm not going anywhere, that your not going to leave her either?" Sportacus sighed

"I don't know. I don't exactly have allot of experience in the raising kids department." Robbie confessed sliding behind the man and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Suddenly the former villain got an idea and left thier room and made his way to thier daughters. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Come in." She called sounding muffled

Robbie looked puzzled as he opened the door. All he could see were two little feet sticking out from under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stuck. Beast grabbed my teddy bear and dragged him down here and I went to get him and my shirt got caught." she explained.

"Oh." Robbie said kneeling by her and reaching under to unsnag her.

She shimmed further and came out the other side Beast in tow who was chewing on the bear's ear.

"So you have school tomorrow but afterward would you meet me at the lair...I could use an assistant." he said

He would do everything to show her that he had no intention of leaving her or the elf.

"Really!" She chirped

"Really. So long as your not swamped with homework we can build something or another." he said

Once that was settled he returned to his room but found it empty he hadn't heard Sportacus leave. He heard the shower turn on and got an evil idea....he probably shouldn't be doing this but damn if it wouldn't be funny. He waited several minutes before sneaking in and flushing the toilet before rushing back out and jumping into bed making it look like he was sleeping.

"AHHHHH!" Sportacus yelped as the water changed it's temperature rapidly. He poked his head out to find the room empty. He grabbed a towel and walked into the bedroom but Robbie was asleep. He grabbed Robbie's robe and went to question his daughter,he found her curled up on the bed with Beast reading.

"Did you use the upstairs bathroom just now?" He questioned

"No. I've been here with Beast. I heard you yell are you ok?"

"I'm fine I have a cretin ex-villain to deal with." he mumbled

"Ok Pabbi." She said shaking her head smiling.

Sportacus however walked back into thier room and changed for bed before climbing in and pulling Robbie to him.

"Nice try." He whispered before nipping his earlobe.

Robbie tried not to react to that but failed.

"What this place is to mundane." he muttered turning to Sportacus.

"Uh-huh next time it's your turn."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, your so sure?"

Stephanie meanwhile lay awake unable to sleep nothing was wrong emotionally she just had a mild stomach ache. She figured she'd just eaten something wrong and tried to get in to a position where she could sleep but she just couldn't find one.

Sportacus could since all was not well in the house but wrote it off to the conversation he heard between his daughter and her cat. Robbie was asleep in his arms and Sportacus soon drifted off.

Around three in the morning Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. She slowly got out of bed and made her way toward the stairwell and slowly begun the climb to her parents. It felt like it took forever. She saw thier door cracked and looked in to see them both asleep. She pushed the door open and made her way to her father's side. He sensed her and turned to see tears streaming down her face.

"Steph?" He questioned

"My tummy hurts." She said with a sob.

Sportacus knew she wouldn't wake him for a simple stomach ache and knew it must be hurting her badly he also knew Robbie had medical experience and rolled over to wake him.

"What? Who?" Robbie said jerking awake.

"Stephanie's stomach hurts could you take a look?"

"Come here Pixie." He soothed

"It hurts to move."

"Up elf. Stephanie lay on his side." Robbie said hoping what he thought was wrong wasn't.

He laid his hand on her side and pressed very lightly but she cried out in pain.

"Oh damn...it's defiantly Appendicitis. We need to get her to the hospital." Robbie said getting up and throwing some shoes on.

Sportacus picked her up and they raced toward the airship. The flight took only a few minutes but to him it seemed like hours. Once there Robbie tried to explain that he would stake his life he was right but the doctors insisted in running tests.

"Look damnit I know what I'm talking about you wait much longer we could loose her!" He hissed at the young looking doctor.

"Oh really Mr. Rotten do you have a medical license. Leave this to us." He said

"You wanna see my license...boy I've been doing medical procedures since before you were born!" Robbie said

Stephanie meanwhile he could see was getting paler and he knew if this stupid doctor didn't hurry he and Sportacus would loose her. He knew it might come down to him doing the surgery if it meant she would be ok.

"Look I have a license I just don't practice Medicine anymore. You'll find I still have privileges here at this hospital and I'm taking over her case."

Sportacus meanwhile stood by Stephanie using his powers to try to keep her calm. He knew Robbie used to be a doctor Robbie was of thier race and had lived much longer then most of the doctors here. There were no secrets between the two men and Sportacus would keep the man's secrets just as Robbie kept his.

"He will be taking care of her." Sportacus said sternly turning to them.

Of anyone in this hospital he trusted Robbie to keep her safe even over his own doctor who he rarely saw just for a checkup at her demand.

Robbie rushed with a team to an operating room. It had been a long time since he'd performed any kind of surgery but her life depended on him. He sat by her as the nurse started the preparations for the anesthesia.

"Hey when you wake up it's all going to be over. The nurse is going to give you some anesthesia so you won't feel the surgery. I'm going to be the on doing it Pixie." He said

"Ok daddy. See you soon?" She said as the nurse inserted the IV.

"See you soon Pixie." He said kissing her forehead before leaving to finish his own preparations.

Sportacus paced in the waiting room after having called her Uncle and he said he'd call Bessie He knew Bessie would tell her friends. Sure enough a large group of people were ushered in by the mayor and his assistant.

"Any word?" Bessie asked

"No Robbie hasn't begun the surgery yet that I know of." Sportacus said shaking his head.

It was only a half hour later that Robbie came out looking tired. Sportacus looked up expectantly and Robbie smiled at him.

"She'll be fine. She's in the recovery room right now and as soon as she wakes up and we get her to a room you lot can go see her." He said

Sportacus hugged the man just glad thier daughter would be ok.

"I need coffee...I'll be right back if the nurse says she's awake before I get back tell her to wait. I told Pixie I'd be one to the first to see her." Robbie said heading toward the cafeteria. Trixie followed him. She had to tell him she was sorry even knowing he was with Sportacus she hadn't given him a chance but he'd saved Stephanie.

"Robbie...I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

"For not giving you a fair chance. Stephanie said you'd changed but I didn't believe it. From what Sportacus said Stephanie might be dead if you hadn't taken care of her."

"Thank you Trixie....There is a saying love changes all. I never hated any of you just the noise you made but I've grown used to it and I wouldn't change having any of you in my life for all the peace and quite in the world. You want anything?"" He said grabbing his coffee and ordering an orange juice for Sportacus.

"No thanks...so how long will she be on bed rest?"

"She had it pretty bad but I don't think more then two weeks between here and home. You lot can always come over and play board games." Robbie said as they walked back.

He handed the juice to Sportacus as he sat beside him laying his head back against the wall.

"Thank you Robbie." Sportacus said

The young doctor from earlier was sent to tell them Stephanie was awake.

"Look I saw the surgery I've never seen a doctor work with such skill...I'm sorry Dr. Rotten."

"Mr. Rotten...I'm not a doctor anymore but considering who my patient was I couldn't stand by. I already told you I'd been prating medicine since before you were born." Robbie said as he and Sportacus followed him.

"Pabbi...daddy!" Stephanie said seeing them.

Sportacus leaned down and kissed her cheek just glad to see her smile again.

"Hey Pixie. Your not going to like me for a few days." Robbie said

"Why?"

"You are on bed rest. No dancing no running and defiantly no jumping. I'll look at you in the morning and we'll see about getting you home to Beast soon. After that your still on restricted rest so it's board games and video games for you missie." He said

"I can't dance?!"

"Just for a bit. Then once I'm satisfied your healed you can go back to being like your father all jumpy and hyper." Robbie chuckled

"Whew as long it's not forever." Stephanie said

"Let's get you up to a room so those friends of yours can say hi before they kill me." Robbie said

He wasn't surprised the next morning to see she was healing nicely. She could go home tomorrow instead of the usual few days he would keep a child her size and who had been that sick. Sportacus was making his rounds around town and he was sitting with Stephanie.

"Why don't you practice medicine anymore?" She asked as they played a card game.

"I just can't. I lost a patient during a surgeries I'd done a million times. After that I stuck to clinic duty but I just never got over the feeling that I had caused the death of a child. I begun making more and more mistakes in just routine things and decided to give up medicine. I had only become a doctor to follow in my father's footsteps what I had really wanted to do was invent and so that s what I do now." He said looking at her.

"You returned just for me?" She said softly

"Your my daughter the only one's I swore to every return to medicine for were my kids and my partner if I was ever lucky enough to have them." He said smiling

She was laying in her bed that afternoon with Beast bored out of her mind. She wanted to go outside and play but knew she was stuck in here. Ziggy had come over for a bit and they had played a board games but he had to go home and clean his room.

Finally she took out a notebook and just begun to write she wasn't writing anything in particular until she read it over and realized she was writing about her parents to her dead parents. She missed me mother still but she was so happy with Sportacus and Robbie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only one more chapter left my friends but don't worry I have several more ideas floating in my head for either a sequal or a whole new story.


	8. Chapter 8

She healed fast much to Robbie's relief as Stephanie wasn't truly happy unless she could move around much like her father. Right now he was waiting for her to return from school knowing she was riding her new bike he and Sportacus had gotten her.

She came skipping in and put a flyer on the counter.

"Good day?" he asked

"Yep the school is having a talent show!" She chirped

"Oh really." He said taking the flyer and reading it over s

He chuckled lightly at the thought of some of the acts that could happen.

"I just don't know what to do." She shrugged

"Either sing dance or both." He said

"I'm going to do something with Ziggy I know that much. Poor Ziggy got so upset when he told us he was entering and Trixie basically told him he had no talent." Stephanie said grabbing a banana and peeling it.

Robbie absent mindedly reached for a peach and took a bite as he was thinking.

"Well the boy can dance with your help. I haven t heard him sing but as long as he's not as back as Singly." He muttered taking another bite.

Sportacus came in knowing Stephanie should be home and nearly fainted at the site of Robbie eating something healthy and he seemed like he enjoyed it.

"Hi Pabbi." Stephanie said

"Welcome home." Robbie said still chewing.

"You do know your eating sports candy right?" He questioned

"Am not I'm eating a peach...which is sweet and there for not sports candy."

"Oh really." Sportacus said taking one himself and taking a big bite.

"If I can eat it it's sports candy." He said

"Stupid elf." Robby muttered to himself moving to throw the seed away but Stephanie yelped and took it from him.

"What the..."

"You said I could plant the next peach seed we got and I don't wanna wait for Pabbi! She said before running out to the backyard.

"Strange child." Robbie said shaking his head.

"So what you got there?" Sportacus said taking another bite of his own peach as he hopped up and sat on the counter.

"A flyer...apparently Pixie's school is having a talent show."

"This what Ziggy was all hyper about....I get it now." He said

"Yeah apparently she's going to do something with him for the show."

Stephanie returned having clearly planted the seed as there was a bit of dirt on her knees.

"There all done." She said

"So a talent show huh?" Sportacus questioned

"Uh-huh I'm goon go see what Ziggy wants to do."

"Be back for dinner." Robbie said chuckling

It was good to see her jumping around everywhere again. Robbie turned to Sportacus.

"So got any plans for tonight?"

"Other then spending it with my family not that I know of."

"Oh your parents are in town?" Robbie teased

"Brat." Sportacus said throwing his peach seed in the trash

"You got that right." Robbie smirked at him.

Stephanie and Ziggy had decided to do a dance for the talent show but right now he and his parents were going to Sunnytown for dinner so she went home and begun her homework. Beast however had other plans and kept laying on her book.

"You silly thing I have to use that book to do my math." She said using her pencil to tickled the kitten.

Something dawned on her that night she didn't know when Robbie's birthday was! She knew he father's and everyone else s but she never found out his. There were a few things about Robbie she didn't know but she also figured his past hurt him from what she did know. She got up and went to look for him and found him looking at an of photo album.

"Dad? Can we talk?" She asked

"Sure come here." He said and pulled her in to his chair with him.

"When's your birthday I know Pabbi's but I don't know yours." She said

"July 10th." He said

"what you looking at?" She asked

"Oh, just some old photos of my family." he said opening a page.

Sportacus returned to find them laughing at something. He walked closer and saw the object of thier laughter it a picture of a young Robbie who had made something for the science fair to have it blow up.

"To much vinegar?" He asked leaning over the back of the chair.

"Yes. My volcano still won though!" He said proudly

A few days later she came in slamming the door having just gotten in to a fight with Trixie. She immediately went about making very sugary cookies. Robbie knew better then to interrupt. Trixie knocked on the door as she was taking them out of the oven.

"Come on Pinkie don't get so upset."

"How am I supposed to feel." She said handing a cookie to Robbie.

"Don't I get a cookie?" Trixie asked

"No."

"Come on Pinkie just because your all over sensitive doesn t mean we can't be friends."

"You completely embraced me today Trixie. No one is supposed to know what you told them!"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was Trixie you had no right." Stephanie said near tears

"Trixie maybe you should give her some time." Robbie said knowing this was not what Stephanie needed.

"Ok Pixie out with it what happened at school today?" He said when Trixie left

"Do I really have to talk about it daddy?"

"It would help."

"Fine, we were having lunch and sitting by the apple tree like we usually do then she grabbed my diary opened it read a page and proceeded to inform all of our friends I'm not human."

Robbie felt bad school was hard enough with out the added pressure of having a huge secret. His friends had found out about him to and had turned away.

After a few days it all settled down. Stephanie and Ziggy won the talent show and everything was perfect in Lazytown once more.

******************************************************************************************

The years passed and Stephanie was eighteen now and getting ready for her prom. Robbie had helped her make the dress and was now helping her with her hair.

"I m so nervous daddy."

"I know Pixie but you'll have fun I know it." He said

She was wearing a light pink empire waited dress that draped down her body. He had taken pride in getting the fabric to match her wallpaper. There were times you would think her dress was silver.

"There." He said setting the last pink flower in her hair.  
Ziggy would be taking her as they had been dating for three years. He had even asked both Sportacus and Robbie before asking her. She stepped in to the living room and her father smiled.

"Pretty as a picture." He said

"Ha this was a lot more work then pointing a camera and clicking elf." Robbie said

"A painting then?"

"That will work."

The doorbell rang and Sportacus watched as they set off for the dance. He and Robbie were playing a card game when his crystal went off.

"OH god Stephanie!" He said rushing out of the house.

He rushed to the highway just outside of town and saw that Ziggy s car had been in an accident. Ziggy was talking to the officer and another group was trying to pry the passenger side opened which had taken the most damage.

"We can't get it open and the jaws of life are at least thirty minutes out. We can't pull her out of the driver's side because of her leg being pinned." He heard

"Sportacus you have to help her!" Ziggy said noticing him.

"What happened?"

"We had the right of way the idiot who hit us had been drinking. I'll never forgive myself if she's not ok. She wanted to leave a bit earlier." The young man said

"It's not your fault Ziggy." He said before going to push the other officer's aside.

He tried to pull the metal apart himself and was doing a fairly good job at it. The officers didn't know how he was doing this without cutting himself. Everyone knew he was strong but he should have been cut up. He got the door off it's hinges and helped them get Stephanie out.

She had a large cut on her leg but was otherwise fine.

"Pabbi I was so scared. Is Ziggy ok!?" She panicked as he carried her away from the wreckage.

"See for yourself." He smiled as Ziggy rushed over.

"Your ok!" He said

"I'm fine Ziggy how's the other car?"

"Idiot didn't even get a scratch. He's sitting over there talking to officer Dogwood." Ziggy said

"What exactly happened Ziggy I was looking at the digital camera and when I loaded up this car was coming at me!"

"We had the right of way Steph, he ran the red light and hit us. The minute the car stopped spinning and I could see straight and you said you were ok I went to look at the other guy. He was two sheets to the wind. If we had left when you wanted this wouldn't have happened."

"Yes it would have just not us and it could have been worse. Ziggy you couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"I know I just hate seeing you hurt." He said

"I'll be just fine!" She smiled

She did heal and didn't even have a scar. As the years passed her and Ziggy grew closer and Sportacus was glad that his daughter had the hyper young man. Right now though Ziggy was looking nervous saying he wanted to talk to Sportacus.

"Uh....please don't kill me."

"Ziggy why would I kill you?"

"Uh...can.....can I ask Stephanie to marry me?"

"You want to marry our daughter?" Sportacus asked covering Robbie's mouth knowing what was going to be said

"Uh-huh. I love her very much and were twenty two still young I know but I think it's right."

"You have my permission and Robbie's though if I let him go that s not what you would hear. Sportacus chuckled.

So as Stephanie got ready for her date that night he smiled knowing what was to happen as he helped Ziggy set it up. Robbie was of course happy but had wanted to tease the boy first.

Stephanie came home that night all excited and surprised to see her parents sitting up.

"Well? Someone's happy." Robbie smirked

"Ziggy asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"Congratulations." Sportacus said

"He hurts you he's a dead man!" Robbie called as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve something to eat.

"Daddy!"

"I mean that Pixie. He hurts you then your father is going to have to pry me off his corpse."

"See that s why I covered you mouth when he talked to us about it. I didn't need you threatening him."

"Aww he asked you first...that s so sweet."

The wedding was lovely. Robbie had helped the bride make the perfect dress and had even resisted threatening her groom. Sportacus gave his daughter away and couldn't be more proud of the young woman.

"So how long you think till were grandparents?" Robbie said as the reception.

"I haven t a clue but any child would be welcome you know that."

"Of course it is I just want to know when I get to start spoiling thier kids and shipping them home."

"Well boy she turned out to be quite a young lady." Nine said joining the group.

"Yes she has."

"Pabbi dance with me?" Stephanie said coming over and grabbing his hand.

Robbie watched as father and daughter danced. She'd chosen the never-ending story theme and only her Sportacus, Robbie and her groom knew why. Then Robbie frowned.

"She's gonna have to watch him die." He said softly

"Oh I don't know about that. There are ways for us elves to share our long life." Nine smiled.

"You better tell her then."

"The instructions are in with our gift." Nine chuckled

"I'd hate to see her little heart broken."

"So uh do I still call you Robbie...or sir or what?" Ziggy asked coming over to migle with the family.

"Robbie is fine. Pixie is the only one who gets to call me daddy, however your kids can call me grandpa."

Ziggy blushed at this and Robbie grinned as the song ended and Sportacus returned to his side.

"Our daughter wants to dance with her daddy now."

"She....oh ok." He said trying not to let the man see his tears form.

"Thank you for everything daddy." She said as they danced.

"It's what any father would do."

"I mean it. You didn't have to let us in to your heart."

"I had little choice in the matter Pixie trust me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End? Probably not I've already started the sequal but It will be awhile before I get to post it so pleas estop flooding my inbox going "comeone more!"


End file.
